1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to printing. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods that involve providing information to a printing device so that the printing device can facilitate printing of a print task.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, bitmapped fonts were the primary fonts used for printing. However, bitmapped fonts typically exhibit the undesirable attribute of having jagged edges. This is particularly the case when the size of the font is changed or scaled from the size at which it was designed to be printed. More recently, fonts are being used that are based on vector graphics. Unlike the aforementioned bitmapped fonts, vector fonts typically can be scaled, i.e., enlarged and/or reduced, without exhibiting jagged edges.
Typically, fonts, i.e., a font set and its associated algorithms, are licensed for use by one printing device. Therefore, when that printing device requires the use of a particular licensed font, the printing device accesses the font set so that raster bits corresponding to the desired font raster bits can be produced.
If a user desires to print a particular font using a printing device that does not have access to the font set, a page description language (PDL) associated with the printing device typically will perform a font substitution. In particular, the PDL can enable another font, e.g., a font that possesses similar characteristics to the unavailable font, to be printed in place of the requested font. Problematically, however, a font substitution operation typically does not provide a document with printed information that directly corresponds to the image that a user intended to print.
Based on the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need for improved systems and methods that address the aforementioned and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.